


Hold My Hand, Let the Waves Come

by Mischel



Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hand Kisses, M/M, Merthur Kiss Fest, Modern Era, POV Arthur, Protective Merlin, Short & Sweet, Summer, Swimming, scared Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: The world is full of new and exciting experiences for Arthur now that he came back from Avalon. But standing only in his "special swimming underwear" on an overcrowded beach where it feels like hundreds of people are watching him, doesn't seem like one of them.Merlin is there to help him realize that even with many more people than Arthur is used to, it can still be fun when they're together :)Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 - summer.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583833
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Hold My Hand, Let the Waves Come

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you'll enjoy this one! I didn't have the time to make art for it because I was studying, but I did pass the exam, so yay! :)

It was the beginning of winter when Arthur returned to the world. And since it wasn’t inevitably ending, he spent Christmas with Merlin, enveloped in blankets and each other’s arms. They then tended to the garden and made multiple trips to the surrounding forests to weave flower crowns in the spring, and before they knew it, summer had arrived.

The temperatures rose higher, everything grew warmer, and people regularly started visiting swimming pools to cool down. Merlin had apparently decided that instead of a mere swimming pool, he’d take Arthur somewhere special - to the sea.

So that was how the former king of Camelot, the fearless Once and Future King, found himself stripped to his underpants, standing on a crowded beach, surrounded by countless people.

“-and I thought to myself _but Merlin, swimming pools are too slippery and ordinary_ , _Arthur would probably appreciate something more natural,_ so I decided to bring you here.” Merlin gestured at the beach, the cliffs, and the waves in the distance. “I haven’t been to a beach in quite some time, because as you know, I got stuck waiting for you at the lake for literal centuries,” Merlin chuckled awkwardly. “But yeah. We went to a beach a couple of times back in Camelot, remember?”

Arthur wasn’t listening. He was too preoccupied, thinking about all the _people there_. There were _hundreds_ of them. And he was in his _underwear!_

“Remember?” Merlin repeated and took Arthur’s hand, finally getting the king’s attention. “Arthur? What’s wrong?”

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it again, swallowed and then finally looked at Merlin. “ _Merlin!“_ he hissed quietly at him. “We had beaches back in Camelot, but those were _empty!”_ His eyes uneasily glided over all the different people of varying ages around him. “There are hundreds of people here! And I’m in my underwear!”

Merlin glanced down at Arthur’s crotch and smiled at him reassuringly. “That’s not your underwear, Arthur. Those are you swim trunks. You remember how we went to buy-”

“There’s no difference and you know it.”

Merlin sighed. “Look at all those people around you. They’re all dressed the same, you don’t have to be shy-”

“I am _not_ shy,” Arthur hissed at him again, his eyes quickly scanning the people around to see if anyone heard them.

“Alright.” Merlin took both Arthur’s hands into his and brought them to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles. That got Arthur’s full attention quickly. “Arthur, I know there are a lot of people here, but believe me, they all care about only one thing - the water. They don’t know you, this isn’t Camelot anymore. You have nothing to be scared of. And as far as I’m concerned, there are only the two of us, and I want us to have a great time here.”

Arthur was quiet. He didn’t want to ruin this, obviously the trip all the way to the beach wasn’t easy for Merlin, and as he looked at the people in the water and the children running around - they all seemed to be having a good time.

When he didn’t reply, Merlin added, “but if you feel uncomfortable, we can always leave and come another time or find somewhere else.”

“No need,” Arthur took a deep breath. He was a king for God’s sake, he could handle a few more people than expected. And if Merlin was right and the only one paying attention to him would be Merlin, then maybe, after some time, Arthur could forget about all those unfamiliar eyes around him. 

He nodded to reassure himself and squeezed Merlin’s hands, glad to see his warlock smile. “We don’t have to leave, just . . . lead me to the water.”

Merlin’s smile grew and a second later, he was already leading Arthur through the busy beach, skillfully avoiding all the umbrellas, running children, dogs, colourful inflatable balls and beach towels.

Before Arthur knew it, Merlin had let him away from all the people, to a secluded space behind one of the smaller cliffs. There were way fewer people here, only about a dozen.

“I found this place the last time I was here, maybe about a hundred years ago,” Merlin explained as Arthur looked around. “It seemed lovely, and when there were a few people at the main beach, I could always hide here and be alone if I wanted.”

For the first time since they’d arrived, Arthur began to smile. This was all he needed - fewer people, more space for him and more privacy and most importantly - Merlin there with him.

“So what are we waiting for?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand in return and rushed them to the water.

When he heard Merlin’s laughter behind him, he knew he’d made the right decision about staying there. There were a lot of things still confusing him about this new world he’d found himself in, and some of those things, he’d probably never understand.

But when Merlin was there with him, he was willing to give them all a chance.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
